<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now you’ve got new friends, and I don’t doubt it by purple_oreo_milkshake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054597">Now you’ve got new friends, and I don’t doubt it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_oreo_milkshake/pseuds/purple_oreo_milkshake'>purple_oreo_milkshake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_oreo_milkshake/pseuds/purple_oreo_milkshake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior year is going just fine for Adora. Over the past few years at this school she’s managed to make some friends, get good grades and now graduation and prom are just over the horizon. Everything is going perfectly, until someone from her past shows up to throw a wrench in the works, bringing chaos and mayhem with her as usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Friends/Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora’s life was contentedly boring. Busy, of course, as it usually is for a high school senior, but it was not the thrilling adventure you usually see in movies or TV shows.<br/>
</p><p>
Adora had transferred to Etheria High in tenth grade, when her family moved to the other side of town and it was too far to justify walking to her old school every day. She hadn’t wanted to leave all her friends behind, but she didn’t really have a choice.<br/>
</p><p>However, adjusting to the new environment wasn’t too hard for Adora. Although it took some getting used to, the people here were friendlier than at her previous school and it didn’t take long for her to find some good friends.<br/>
</p><p>Bow and Glimmer had been best friends since pre-school and were basically inseparable. That didn’t stop them from absorbing Adora into their friend group which Bow then quickly dubbed ‘The Best Friends Squad’. Then there was the rest of their wacky crew; a strange mismatch of teenagers that somehow all got along together...or at least put up with each other.<br/>
</p><p>All in all it was a good situation, and Adora was happy. Scholarship and University applications were already done, so her only real worry now was keeping her grades up until the end of the year. To clarify, that wasn’t a worry. Adora had been a straight-A student her whole life. Even before she was old enough to actually get letter grades, she’d always been a try hard and a stickler for the rules. Teachers loved her.<br/>
</p><p>So, obviously, life was good...until it wasn’t.<br/>
</p><p>“Did you see the announcement about prom? It’s being held at the golf course this year!”<br/>
</p><p>Adora glanced over at her pink-haired friend, raising an eyebrow. “The fancy one?”<br/>
</p><p>It was Thursday morning and they were on their way to biology class, pushing and weaving their way through the crowded hallway.<br/>
</p><p>Glimmer nodded excitedly. “I heard from my cousin that last year they had a <em>chocolate fountain</em>.”<br/>
</p><p>“No way!” A voice from her other side caused Adora to jump and she looked over to see Bow, his eyes lit up with similar excitement.<br/>
</p><p>“Yes way!” Glimmer practically squealed and Adora rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t help a small smile at her friend's enthusiasm.<br/>
</p><p>“Come on,” Bow nudged her. “You’re excited.”<br/>
</p><p>“I guess so?” Adora replied, wrinkling her nose.<br/>
</p><p>“You guess so? Adora, prom is the most important night of our <em>lives.</em>” Glimmer insisted, narrowly missing walking into someone but gracefully dodging around at the last second. “What do you mean you <em>guess so?</em>”<br/>
</p><p>Adora shrugged. “I just don’t get the whole prom thing. What’s the big deal?”<br/>
</p><p>“What’s the big deal?”<br/>
</p><p>“Uh oh-“<br/>
</p><p>“<em>What’s the big deal?</em>”<br/>
</p><p>“Okay, I take it back I don’t want-“<br/>
</p><p>“Adora, as seniors we are almost at the end of our high school journey. We have spent our <em>whole lives</em> being treated like children and now we’re finally about to enter the world of adults! Prom is like...the last big thing before it’s all over. We get to celebrate and have fun with all our friends. It’s literally the biggest party of the year.”<br/>
</p><p>“And did you hear the part about the chocolate fountain?” Bow put in.<br/>
</p><p>“Yes, okay. I get it. Big party. Chocolate fountain. I’m so excited!” Adora recited back, trying to force enthusiasm into her tone but her friends didn’t appear to be buying it.<br/>
</p><p>“You are the <em>worst</em> actor, Adora.” Glimmer told her, receiving a playful punch in the arm. </p><p>. . .</p><p>After that, the day went smoothly until lunch time, when they walked into the cafeteria and everything changed.
Adora froze in her tracks, causing both Bow and Glimmer to bump into her and almost drop their food.</p><p>
“What is it? What’s wrong?”<br/>
</p><p>
“Adora?”<br/>
</p><p>
Adora barely heard her friends, her gaze was frozen in one spot as if she were in a trance. Sitting at their usual lunch table was a tan-skinned girl with short, messy hair, talking to Scorpia. Adora started walking and set her lunch tray down a little too abruptly, causing the two girls to jump. Bow and Glimmer followed, looking mildly confused.<br/>
</p><p>
The messy haired girl looked up and raised an eyebrow, seeming just as pleased to see Adora as she was to see her.<br/>
</p><p>
“Oh, hey guys!” Scorpia beamed, oblivious as always. “I want to introduce you to my friend Catra. She just transferred here from Horde Secondary, but we go way back. Well,” She laughed, “not way back but, we took a martial arts class together a few years ago so, we’re pretty much besties!”<br/>
She put her arm around the other girl who quickly shoved her off, meeting the burning gaze of the blonde in front of her.<br/>
</p><p>
“Hey, Adora.” She crooned, her voice smooth and sultry.<br/>
</p><p>
“What are you-“<br/>
</p><p>
“Oh, right.” Scorpia interrupted. “Catra, this is Bow, Glimmer and...I guess you’ve already met Adora?”<br/>
</p><p>
Catra smirked. “You could say that.”<br/>
</p><p>
At that moment, Perfuma and Mermista showed up, quickly followed by Entrapta. In the bustle of introductions and conversations and getting shoved to the end of the table, Adora’s chance to question Catra was gone. But that didn’t stop her from sitting stiffly and glaring at her across the table for all of lunch.<br/>
</p><p>
“Okay, what the hell was that?” Glimmer demanded as soon as it was just the three of them again.<br/>
</p><p>
“What was what?” Adora feigned ignorance.<br/>
</p><p>
Glimmer waved her arms dramatically in the general direction of the table. “That!”<br/>
</p><p>
“Ohh, you mean...<em>that.</em>”<br/>
</p><p>
Glimmer raised an eyebrow, looking annoyed at Adora for dancing around the question.<br/>
</p><p>
Bow looked on with concern. “Even I have to admit that was weird.” He said finally. “You know that girl?”<br/>
</p><p>
Adora sighed, looking down at the floor “We went to school together.”<br/>
</p><p>
“Your old school?”<br/>
</p><p>
She nodded.<br/>
</p><p>
“So, what you two just like didn’t get along or?” Glimmer asked.<br/>
</p><p>
“No, we were best friends.”<br/>
</p><p>
Bow and Glimmer exchanged a glance. Adora continued staring at the floor.<br/>
</p><p>
“Really? ‘Cause it...didn’t look like that.” Bow said cautiously.<br/>
</p><p>
“We met in kindergarten. We grew up together. We were just as close as...as we are now. But when I moved…I don’t know. I guess we just kind of grew apart.” Adora relinquished finally.<br/>
</p><p>
Bow and Glimmer looked at each other again, both getting the feeling that Adora was still holding something back and that there was more to the story. But they knew they weren’t going to get anything else out of her today and they didn’t press her.<br/>
</p><p>
“Hey.” Glimmer rested her hand on Adora’s shoulder. “It’s a big school, I doubt you’ll even see her that much.”<br/>
</p><p>
Adora forced a smile, not looking reassured, but she let her friends guide her out of the cafeteria and down the hall to their next class. She tried to keep up the casual, unbothered facade so Bow and Glimmer wouldn’t worry, but for the rest of the day her mind kept going back to the cafeteria; to the mischievous glint in those heterochromatic eyes and the familiar smirk on the girl's face. Her friends could tell something was up, but they figured she’d forget about it and move on soon enough.<br/>
</p><p>
They had no idea just how wrong they were.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! So, I write a lot but this is my first time writing fanfic so...sorry if it’s bad I guess? Let me know what you think in the comments! I just finished watching She-Ra for the first time a few days ago and now I’m watching it again oops I think I’m obsessed. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this introductory chapter and that you stick around for more :)<br/>P.S. I know it’s reeeeaaallly short but this is just an introduction the following chapters will have more to them I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In the Basement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scorpia invites everyone to hang out at her house after school...it doesn’t go well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So I’m thinking we go with sea green and violet. I know that doesn’t technically match the theme but who cares? It’ll look cute and we’ll stand out, right? ...Adora?”
</p>
<p>“Huh?”
</p>
<p>Glimmer sighed. “You’ve been acting all weird and spacey all day. What is up with you?”
</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry.” Adora muttered, twirling a pencil between her fingers absentmindedly. “I’m fine.” 
</p>
<p>“This isn’t about that Catra girl is it?” Glimmer gave her friend a look of concern. “So what if she’s in six of your classes. At least you don’t have to see her outside of school, right?”
</p>
<p>“Right.” Adora replied, though she didn’t sound too convinced. 
</p>
<p>The two girls were spending their study block in the library, but despite the mountain of books and assignments spread out in front of them, there wasn’t a whole lot of studying going on. Glimmer had spent the last half hour blabbering on about the matching outfits her, Adora and Bow were going to wear to prom, and Adora had spent the entirety of that time zoning out and scribbling in margins of her paper anxiously. 
</p>
<p>Adora shifted her weight restlessly, still staring down at the table. She took a deep, steadying breath. If she kept everything inside it was going to drive her crazy, and she knew her friends were going to find out sooner or later. 
</p>
<p>“Glimmer, I have to-“ 
</p>
<p>“Hey, guess what!” 
</p>
<p>The intruding voice caused Adora to jump, and both girls looked up to see Bow smiling down at them. 
</p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to be in Bio?” Glimmer asked.
</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Bow sat down across from them. “I told Mrs. Wren I was going to the bathroom.” 
</p>
<p>Adora looked scandalized. “But...you’re not.” 
</p>
<p>Bow and Glimmer exchanged an amused look. Adora had always been a stickler for the rules, and it had become a bit of a running joke for them. 
</p>
<p>“Okay, Mr. Rogers.”
</p>
<p>“That doesn’t even make any-“ 
</p>
<p>“So what are we guessing?” Glimmer interrupted. 
</p>
<p>“Well, that’s the point of guess what. You’re supposed to guess.”
</p>
<p>“I give up. Tell us.” 
</p>
<p>Bow stared at the two of them for a moment, looking mildly disappointed. That didn’t last long and his expression quickly changed back to ecstatic. 
</p>
<p>“Okay, so,” He paused for dramatic effect. “I was just talking to Perfuma about prom,” 
</p>
<p>Adora felt Glimmer stiffen slightly, though her expression remained neutral. 
</p>
<p>“And I told her we were all wearing matching outfits.”
</p>
<p>“I don’t remember agreeing to that.” Adora muttered, though she was ignored. 
</p>
<p>“So she said she had the perfect idea for us and she showed me…” He pulled out his phone, swiped at something quickly, and turned it around to show them. “This!” 
</p>
<p>Adora squinted at the phone, it was a couple with matching prom outfits. She didn’t see anything special about it and didn’t understand why it was such a big deal until Glimmer said, “Pink…”
</p>
<p>“Salmon.” Bow corrected. 
</p>
<p>Glimmer nodded, a very serious look on her face to be talking about the colour of a prom outfit in Adora’s opinion. “Yeah, no. It’s cute.” 
</p>
<p>Bow sat up straight suddenly, his eyes going to the door of the library. 
</p>
<p>“Uh oh. Mrs. Wren just walked by.” He stood up quickly. “I better get back to class. I’ll see you guys after school?”
</p>
<p>“Yup!” Glimmer nodded, a forced smile on her face. 
</p>
<p>Once Bow had disappeared down the hall, Adora turned back to her purple haired friend. 
</p>
<p>“After school?” 
</p>
<p>“Oh did I forget to tell you?” Glimmer asked, looking distracted now. “We’re going to Scorpia’s after school. You can come, right?”
</p>
<p>Adora nodded slowly, still trying to understand what just happened.
</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” She asked Glimmer after a long pause.
</p>
<p>Glimmer nodded, tight-lipped. “Mhm. I’m fine.”
</p>
<p>“Okay...good.” 
</p>
<p>She didn’t know what was bugging Glimmer, but it seemed to Adora that the opportunity for opening up had passed. 


</p>
<p>. . . 

</p><p>“Hey! You guys made it!” Scorpia cried out enthusiastically, swinging the door open so forcefully Adora thought she might break it off the hinges. “Come on in! Everyone else is already downstairs. Can I get you guys anything to drink? You can just leave your shoes over there.” 
</p>
<p>Once they’d actually made their way inside and past Scorpia’s aggressive good-hostessness, Bow, Glimmer and Adora headed downstairs into the basement. Looking around Adora could see that the rest of their group was already there. Sea Hawk and Entrapta were on the floor, yelling over a game over Mario Kart, Mermista and Perfuma were talking on the couch, and…
</p>
<p>Adora felt her heart stop momentarily. Curled up in an armchair in the corner of the room, almost blending in with the rest of the group, was Catra.
They locked eyes and Adora felt her face heat up.
</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” 
</p>
<p>All conversation stopped, everyone went quiet except for Sea Hawk, Entrapta and their game; totally oblivious to what was going on behind them. 
</p>
<p>“Well she was invited of course!” Scorpia butted in quickly, putting an arm around Adora. “We can’t exactly have a welcome Catra party without Catra.” 
</p>
<p>“A what?” Adora snapped, her eyes blazing dangerously. 
</p>
<p>She shrugged off Scorpia’s arm and spun around to face Glimmer, giving her a challenging look. 
</p>
<p>Glimmer threw up her hands defensively. 
</p>
<p>“I didn’t know!”
</p>
<p>“Oh sure you did!” Scorpia put in helpfully. “I told you what this was when I invited you.”
</p>
<p>Adora’s glare intensified. 
</p>
<p>“I thought you said ketchup!” Glimmer protested. 
</p>
<p>“Why would I…”
</p>
<p>Glimmer tried to defend herself but Adora was no longer listening. She had crossed the room and was standing in front of Catra’s armchair, glaring down at the girl who was sprawled across it lazily. 
</p>
<p>“Hey, Adora.” She smirked. 
</p>
<p>“Is going to be a thing now?” Adora asked, not giving in to the other’s playful tone.
</p>
<p>“Is what going to be a thing?” Catra asked innocently.
</p>
<p>“This.” Adora gestured around the room. “You stealing my friends? Showing up everywhere I go? 
</p>
<p>Catra’s sinister smile widened. “Is that what you think I’m doing?” 
</p>
<p>Adora rolled her eyes. “Forget it. I’m not here for you, I’m just here to hang out with my friends.” 
</p>
<p>She turned to walk away, but before she could Catra spoke again, just to get in the last word, Adora thought.
</p>
<p>“Okay, have fun.” She said, sounding painfully sincere. 
</p>
<p>Adora clenched her fists, but ignored her as she crossed the room and sat down between Bow and Glimmer, who were watching as Entrapta annihilated Sea Hawk on the TV screen. 
</p>
<p>“You okay?” Bow asked, both of them looking at Adora with concern. 
</p>
<p>She nodded quickly, trying not to let her emotions show on her face. Once again, her friends didn’t look convinced, but they left it alone. 
</p>
<p>The rest of the afternoon went pretty smoothly. The group hung out, played some video games and ate some junk food. Catra and Adora avoided each other, always staying on opposite sides of the room and evading getting pulled into the same conversations. 
</p>
<p>It was working pretty well until Sea Hawk and Mermista had to leave, Entrapta going home not long after. That left a much smaller group, and interaction was almost unavoidable. 
</p>
<p>The six of them ended up sitting in a rough circle on the floor, Catra still perched in her arm chair above them. Somehow the conversation had shifted to plans after graduation, a perfectly harmless topic most of the time; unless you’re with an unnecessarily dramatic group facing some pretty high tensions. 
</p>
<p>“I think I want to go into botanical studies.” Perfuma stated. “Or maybe become an environmental scientist...or maybe just run my own flower shop!” 
</p>
<p>Adora was picking at the carpet absently, only really half listening to the conversation until she was pulled into it by Scorpia. 
</p>
<p>“What about you Adora? Do you plan on going to school around here?”
</p>
<p>“Not really.” Adora admitted. “I think I might want to study abroad for a year. Or at least go somewhere new so I’m not just-“ 
</p>
<p>“Of course you do.” Everyone looked up in surprise as Catra, who had been quiet the entire time, finally spoke up.
</p>
<p>“What?” 
</p>
<p>“I mean why would you stay here, right?” Catra continued. “Doesn’t matter if your friends are here. You gotta go out and see the world!”
</p>
<p>“I didn’t-“
</p>
<p>“No, I mean of course you want to go somewhere else. What’s keeping you confined here? Why would you bother sticking around?” Her tone became more venomous as she continued. 
</p>
<p>Bow and Glimmer exchanged nervous looks, and Scorpia shifted uncomfortably, all three getting the feeling they were intruding on something personal. 
</p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant.” Adora snapped back.
</p>
<p>“No, of course, it’s not what you meant. Because you’re the perfect friend now aren’t you? So kind and so loyal. You’d never abandon these chumps-“
</p>
<p>“Chumps?” Scorpia muttered.
</p>
<p>“But nobody’s a good enough reason for you to stay anywhere, right? Because you’re so independent. It doesn’t matter who you abandon.” Catra was standing now, her heterochromatic eyes blazing brightly. 
</p>
<p>“I never abandoned anyone, Catra.” Adora was standing now too, her fists clenched by her side as if she were getting ready to punch someone. 
</p>
<p>“Didn’t you?” Catra seethed. 
</p>
<p>“Just because you didn’t care about your education doesn’t mean I had to stay there!”
</p>
<p>“Yeah? Well I’m sorry that I value-“ 
</p>
<p>“Stop!” Glimmer cut in finally, raising her voice to be heard about the other two. “Would you two stop it? I don’t know what happened between you guys but this is clearly not a healthy way of dealing with it.” 
</p>
<p>Adora held Catra’s gaze for a moment, her face still set angrily. 
</p>
<p>“I’m leaving.” Adora announced, turning around and heading up the stairs. 
</p>
<p>“Uh, I’m your…” Bow started to call after her but Adora was already gone. “Ride. I was gonna say...She’ll probably just wait in the car…” He muttered, mostly to himself. 
</p>
<p>Nobody else was really listening anyways. They were all too shaken up from the argument they’d just witnessed, and silence as heavy as lead hung in the air that nobody dared to break.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey so I totally didn’t forget about this. In all honesty I think I only come back to this when I’m having writers block (which is now) so that’s why it’s maybe a little sporadic and maybe not the most well written. But I’m having fun with it so I hope at least somebody is enjoying it.<br/>Let me know what you think and if you’d like to see more : )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>